Their imagination
by Hakurama
Summary: She haven't seen him since yesterday. Where did he go? Noctis X Lightning One-short


**Another story about Noctis and Lightning. I thought about our site and perfumer so I made this. Enjoys and review, that make I'm happy.**

**And sorry about my grammar or vocabulary, I come from Viet Nam and English is not my own language.**

-------/-------

**Their imagination.**

A beautiful morning, Lightning was surfing on the intenet, tried to find anything could attracted her. Fanfiction is her favorite site, she check them all her free time.

"Is there something new?" Her brother sat down and drank his capuchino.

"No! There not have new fanfic in FF XIII and FF VII." She said, still checking the site.

"Thanks god! I scared their imagination. Ratting M…so terrible." He whispered.

"Me too! Ah! Cloud!" She called him. "Have you seen Noctis? I haven't seen him since yesterday." She added.

"He and Snow came into the city last night. Snow said he had had buy somethings. Then, he proposed Noctis to come with him." He said and turn on the TV. "Missed him?" He asked with a small smile.

Lightning blushed, she tried to say something but she couldn't. She just could noded her head and hid her red cheek.

Cloud looked at his younger sister, smiled to himself. His little Light so strong and so cute sometime.

The TV was presenting the trailer of final fantasy versus XIII. Cloud brushed his hair and said.

"Your intended is beginning popular huh?"

"Naturally! His game is coming out next year when my game will be history and sale off every where." She took a deep breath.

Cloud smiled and stood up to took another drink. As he did that, Lightning added.

"And if you're going to the kitchen, might you take some orange juice to me?"

Cloud noded his head and smiled, came in the kitchen and made some orange juice. This is most the simple thing so that he could make it. In this house, Serah don't know anything about cooking, Lightning cook verry well but she don't want to cook cause of she thought that cooking just for the weak woman. Tifa_ his wife is a family woman, she is a great cook but she came to Hollywood last month to join into the _Stranfomer 3_. They said that they need her to act a girl who would make Sam leave his girlfriend and live with her. That stupid things ever. She's his and if that guys kissed his wife, he would kill that actor then killed the director.

Lightning heared the glass-broken-sound, she screamed ( still looked at her laptop) " You make orange juice!!! Not destroy the kitchen!!!"

As she screaming, the door opened and two guys came in. Lightning turn around and looked at the man who just entered the living-room.

"NOCTIS!!!!!" She screamed, laughter, jumped out her chair, ran towards Noctis and hug him.

"Ow~! I guess you missed me so much. Didn't you?" He asked and kissed her forehead that made Snow felt sick and walk away.

Snow came into the kitchen to help Cloud carried a dessert tray. Then, they stood at the kitchen door, eat their dessert and waching the scenery.

She not talked anything for two minutes. Then, she looked up with an angry expressive on her face.

"Where did you were and what is this smell?" She said under her cold eyes.

"Er…um….What smell?" He looked away and avoid her glint.

"From your neck….is perfume! Woman's perfume!!!" She pushed him away and sat down the chair. " Recently, you avoid me!" She whispered.

"Lightning! Don't think that! Noctis…." Snow yelled but Noctis hindered him.

He walked and stood in front of Ligtning, then, he bend the knee to her. Lightning suppried and saw that he was taking some thing from his bocket. It's a little rose purfume.

"I got this gift for you! Éclair!" He said and smiled.

Lightning wasn't say anything, she sat there and keep supprise. Snow added.

"That is the perfume made by Aerith. It was called 'Rose goddess'. She so loved it that she didn't want to sell it to anyone. But Noctis thought that 'Rose goddess' is the perfect gift for you, so he deal with Aerith that he would rebulid her church by himself then she would give him 'Rose goddess'."

"That's mean…..all last week…..he was…." She asked Snow and looked at Noctis eyes.

"Yep! He rebuilt her church. No magic, no machine, no help." Snow smiled and sat down on another chair.

Lightning hug Noctis again, she was crying and whispered in his ears. " I love you Noctis! That is the best romance thing ever! How could you think about that?" She asked and looked deep into his yellow eyes.

"I wasn't! That's our fan. They gave me some fanfic and avoid me to go to their meeting. Then they said that 'rose goddess' is the perfect gift for you. Then, I came to Aerith church and deal with her."

Lightning smiled and hot tear dropped down from her eyes. She leaned her head and kissed him.

Some time I hate their imagination cause of they made a lot of crazy fic and terrible art. Ratting M always like a nightmare with us.

But this time….their imagination make me happy…again.

Thanks for their imagination.

------/------

**So what do you think?**

**Review and tell me what you think about this fic. I'll very happy when read your review, that made me feel more pleasure to write.**


End file.
